


In the Night

by Order_and_Chaos



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Order_and_Chaos/pseuds/Order_and_Chaos
Summary: Wanda and Pietro Maximoff are admitted into a high school for the young and advanced.





	1. A/n

I'll probably change the title later on. This story is very similar to the one I wrote before. I hope it doesn't suck as much, though. This is A.I.P.A new and improved.

It's P.O.V. Wanda. I'll probably update once or twice a week. I already have three chapters done so I'll post one sometime today as well.

I don't know everyone in the Marvel universe, but I'll try and include as many characters as possible. The Avengers will show up (of course) and the Guardians of the Galaxy, some of the X-Men (and I know about the X-Men the least so I'm sorry if I get something wrong I don't mean to offend. If you notice any mistakes please leave a comment and I'll fix it).

I also have this story published on Wattpad. My username there is Order_and_Chaos_.

I really hope you enjoy. Make sure to leave a comment and kudos if you like it.

 

°°°°Order_and_Chaos°°°°


	2. Chapter One

It was nice in the fresh air and clear sky.

In Sokovia, it seemed like there was only night, never day. The clouds were always black and the pollution in the air never did anything except keep the skies dark. But Sokovia was my home so I learned to love it.

We walked up the steps now, Pietro and I. Up the steps toward our new future at this new school.

At least, they said this school would be our future. But in Sokovia, we moved from orphanage to orphanage, and they all said we'd feel at home there too.  
This was supposed to be different though, they said. It's different because we're different.

Mutants. That's what they called us. Mutants went to this school.

I was suddenly interrupted from my thoughts "Just in there," our escort pointed straight at a door in front of us. "They'll be expecting you." We had gotten to the top of the steps.

"Hey," my brother shoved me playfully. He always made me smile. "It's going to be alright."

He walked ahead of me and opened the door. I stepped inside first.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff?"  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"Don't even think about it, Buck," Natasha warned. She had seen Barnes eyeing her lunch. "You have your own."

"Natasha I told you. I lost my lunch card."

"Ask Steve for some then. Not me." She left the table for some napkins.

Bucky looked over in Steve's direction just in time to see an apple being thrown towards him.

He laughed as he caught it. "Thanks, man."

Natasha returned. "See, I told you you'd find something." Bruce scooted over on the bench to give her room to sit.

"Hello people," Tony announced as he came up to the table. Then he took his usual seat on the other side of Bruce.

"So guess what a little birdie whispered in my ear this morning?"

"I don't know, Stark. Maybe that sunglasses are for outdoors?"

"Dammit Wilson," Stark muttered, taking his sunglasses off and placing them in the chest pocket of his blazer. "No, not that. Good guess, though."

"Well don't tease us, Tony. What's the gossip?" Natasha leaned forward, clearly interested.

"Oh, just that Fury found a pair of mutant twins in Sokovia."

"And?"

"And they're here now."

A pause. New students were rare. "Who are they?" Bruce finally asked.

"No idea. That's all I know." He got up and put his sunglasses back on. "Anyways, kids, I've got to go meet Pepper." He waved and then was gone.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
My brother and I walked the empty halls of rooms trying to find our own. I was on the second floor. Room 13. He was on the first floor in room 5. We were asked by Director Fury if we wanted our rooms closer together but I said it was fine. It wasn't that I didn't want to be close to him. He was all that I had. It was just that I didn't think I'd ever get any privacy if he was any closer.

Finally we came upon room 13. "Thanks for walking me, brother."

"I love you Wanda. Be careful."

"You too."

He gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead and started back downstairs.

I didn't pack a lot with me. That was mainly because I didn't have a lot to pack.

The walls in my room were grey and white. I thought it was nice. I had a bed in the right corner by the door. And a dresser. A desk. A closet. And another door that I opened lead to my own bathroom.

I wanted to cry. I had never been given such luxuries in the 16 years I had been alive. It was quite a bit to take in.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"Hey."

Pietro swung around. There stood a big guy with long hair and strange clothes. "I'm just looking for room 5."

"It's that way," he pointed back behind him. "Who are you?"

"Pietro Maximoff," he answered obediently.

The big guy scratched his head. "Fury didn't tell us about any new students."

"I'm not starting until tomorrow."

He considered a moment. "Alright I guess. Let me walk you."

Pietro followed him down another hallway. "Thank you."

"I'm Thor, Son of Odin." He stopped walking and held out his hand to shake.

Pietro shook it. He noticed Thor had a strong grip.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
When I had unpacked all of my things I turned over the covers of my bed and crawled under them. It felt so different than what I was used to. The sheets were clean and cool, and soft under my fingers.

That night I slept soundly. I didn't care that I was in a foreign country, in a facility crowded with people I didn't know. I didn't care my brother wasn't with me to rock me to sleep. To help the nightmares go away. I didn't care about the new people I'd be forced to meet. The fresh minds I'd have to promise not to read.

I just slept, and with a newfound hope on my horizon.


	3. Chapter Two

The cafeteria wasn't very crowded when Agent Hill took us our first morning. We went through the line and sat down at an empty table like everyone else.  
  
I had never been as hungry as I was then. The aroma was overpowering. All my food was gone in a minute.  
  
After we ate, Pietro and I sat in silence, waiting for the first bell to ring.  
  
Everyone's voices were strange to me. With their American accents and foreign qualities. If I'm being honest, I was scared. It was scary. And when people started to notice us I was terrified.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"Morning Tony," Bruce sat down.  
  
"Morning Brucie."  
  
"Did you guys finish the homework in History?" Natasha asked politely. You could tell where this was going.  
  
Peter sighed when he realized no one else was going to give it up. "I did." He took a piece of paper out of his bag and slid it across the table towards her.  
  
"Thanks, kid," she smiled.  
  
"Hey, aren't those the new kids you were talking about, Stark?" Steve nodded over to us. We were sitting a table away and to their right.  
  
"It would appear so," The Vision said. He had noticed us as soon as we came into the room.  
  
"Yes. I met the boy one yesterday. His name is Maximoff."  
  
"Should one of us go over?" Bucky looked over at Nat.  
  
"No, not yet. They haven't been assigned to a table. It's not our place to adopt them," T'Challa answered.  
  
"They look lonely, though," Steve observed.  
  
"They're mutants. Someone at Logan's table should go," Loki complained.  
  
They all looked over at Logan and his friends. No one there was paying any attention to us.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"Someone's coming," I announced. I took a sip of my orange juice.  
  
"Over here?" Pietro looked over my head to find two figures walking towards us.  
  
"Well don't make it too obvious."  
  
Pietro glared at me.  
  
"Hi," a voice behind me said.  
  
I turned around.  
  
"Hi," Pietro waved at them, smiling.  
  
I knew who It was supposed to be directed to, though. There was a pretty redheaded girl with short hair standing behind me. There was also a big blonde guy with a tight shirt on.  
  
"Are you the Maximoffs?" he asked. When we nodded, he gestured to himself and then the girl. "Steve, Natasha. What are your names?"  
  
I spoke up first. "I'm Wanda and my brother's name is Pietro."  
  
"Nice accents."  
  
"We're Sokovian."  
  
"We were just wondering if you needed anything," Natasha explained. "Maybe some friends?" She gestured over to a table by us where everyone was staring.  
  
I looked over to Pietro. "Do you wanna go?"  
  
He shrugged so I got up. I wanted to. Maybe if I met some people I wouldn't feel so out of place.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
He went down the two rows of people, counting them off one by one. "Bucky, Sam, Scott, Hope, T'Challa, Thor, Clint. Stephen, Loki, Peter, Rhodey, Bruce, Tony, Vision."  
  
They explained to us that by tomorrow, we would be assigned a table based on our strengths and weaknesses during battle, but were welcome here even if we weren't going to be training to be "Avengers".  
  
"Battle? Avengers?" I knew Pietro was uncomfortable with leaving Sokovia, but hearing this was like being pushed from the edge of a cliff we were already about to tip over.  
  
"Yeah. This isn't just a school, you know. S.H.I.E.L.D. runs this place. It's a government facility training the young and enhanced to be future soldiers in all the big wars," Tony answered bluntly. I appreciated his honesty but his sarcasm irked me. Did he think this was a joke?  
  
"Thanks, Tony," Steve shook his head.  
  
He flashed a huge smile in Steve's direction in response.  
  
"So, in the mornings, we have breakfast. And when the bell rings, we go to class. We learn what we can. After it's over at around 1:30, we report to the training rooms with our teams and spend three hours practicing and improving our respective abilities. You aren't assigned a team yet, so after school I'm sure Fury will send someone to escort you to the training rooms and see what you guys can do. By morning tomorrow, you'll have heard what team you'll be joining. That's who you sit with during meals," Natasha explained.  
  
"We call ourselves the Avengers," Rhodey said, "At least, that's what Fury named our team."  
  
We sat at the end of the table, by Clint. He was friendly towards us. Everyone was, except the red guy. He didn't say anything the whole time we were there. I was wondering if our prescence was bothering him, if he took offense to us. I wouldn't know why, though, because everyone else seemed to like us. I wondered if he was an alien, because of his skin. And then I wondered if he was able to talk, because we were sitting relatively close to him, just across from him practically, and he hadn't moved or shown any type of discomfort. Maybe he just couldn't talk and that's why he wasn't saying anything. And I don't know why it bothered me so much, it just did.  
  
After a while, I realized I was staring at him. Well, I realized when he caught me looking. His eyes locked onto mine so I forced myself to look away, but I thought his eyes were nice. I wanted to look at them some more, they looked like nothing I had ever seen before. I took comfort in that. We were in a strange country, and Pietro and I must have looked very out of place, but he did too.  
  
"I apologize," he ducked his head in embarrassment.  
  
So he could speak. And he thought I took offense to his apperance.  
  
"No --I," I didn't know what to say. I didn't mean to stare. I hadn't realized I was doing it.  
  
The bell rang.


End file.
